


Soft Touches

by possumon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumon/pseuds/possumon
Summary: Sam Drake asks for your help with a current treasure hunt he and Sully are embarking on for a client. Afterward, he makes it very clear that he sought out your company for more than just some archeological help.





	Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally the first uncharted character x reader thing I wrote because I had a huge crush on Sam at the time after beating U4 a second time, and I was unsatisfied with the quality of a lot of the sam x reader smut/regular fics. So, I decided to try my hand at my first smut fic. I might continue with this cause I really liked the Philosophers stone story I came up with and I think it'd be fun to dive into that more. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The obnoxious buzzing of the cell phone beside your bed stirred you from your light slumber. Slowly you dragged your hand to the nightstand, grabbing the phone and bringing it near your face. The bright light of the screen caused you to flinch and squint at the notification you received. It was a text from Sam. You sighed and swiped the message open.

**[Sam:] Hey, you up?**

It was only 7:37 in the evening and the sun hadn’t even begun to set, it’s rays gently peeking through the blinds of your room. You had spent most of the day vigorously cleaning your apartment since it had been a while and you didn’t want to displease the landlord should a surprise inspection come up. At the end of it all, you were exhausted and decided to take a nap as soon as you were finished. You shifted under the sheets, lying on your back so you could respond to his text.

**[You:] I am now after that much-deserved nap. What’s up?**

**[Sam:] I was just wonderin’ if you’d like to hang out. I could use some help with this uh, project Victor and I are workin’ on.**

Your eyebrow flicked upward. You knew what they were up to; they were trying to find this philosopher’s stone hidden somewhere in Portugal. Sully had informed you about the job long before he even mentioned it to Sam, so it seemed he didn’t know you already knew.

**[You:] Project, huh? When’s the due date? You boys tryin’ to get some extra credit?**

**[Sam:] Haha, cute. I’d just like a second opinion is all. I’m here at Joe’s Tavern if you’d like to join.**

**[You:] Sure. See you in a bit.**

You set your phone back on the table before rubbing your face and sitting up to stretch your back and arms. You decided to take a quick shower, washing away all the sweat and grime from your taxing day of cleansing your small apartment. After getting dry you put on a pair of cuffed jeans that hugged your curves and a black crop-top with a small rose embroidered on it. Pulling on your boots and your jacket, painting on some eyeliner and mascara, you swiped your phone from its resting place, grabbed your keys and left your sparkling clean home. The tavern was ten or twelve blocks from your complex so it wouldn’t take you very long to reach it. You met Sam just a couple months ago after he returned with his younger brother and Sully from a wild and dangerous hunt for the treasure of some long dead pirates. Nate had never informed you that he had an older brother, in fact, he didn’t tell anyone. Not even his wife. Sully was the only one who knew of him because he had met them both when they were young and living on the streets, stealing and doing “odd jobs” as a way to get by and survive.  
When you had met him, you weren’t exactly sure what to make of him. He was much older than you, in his forties at least, and he looked worse for wear after such a long trip. Not to mention he spent 13 years in prison which added an air of ruggedness to his demeanor. But he was also attractive, even for his age. He was an interesting combination of gaunt and broad, particularly in his shoulders and chest. But he was fit and it was clear that even in prison he didn’t slack when it came to upkeeping his physique. Then there was his personality. He could be crass and impetuous most of the time, always getting ahead of himself which generally resulted in him getting into a lot of trouble. When his sights were set on something there was nothing stopping him from getting what he wanted, even if the stakes were high.

But he could also be kind and protective. Underneath the bad boy exterior that he was still keen on conveying at his age, there was a softness to him. There was someone who cared about those around him who had his back. Someone who still reflected that spunky teenager who only wanted to watch after his little brother and provide a better life for him and would do whatever it took to make it happen. He was someone you weren’t usually drawn to but after getting to know him over those months, he had become a man that you were greatly interested in. Not to mention he was a huge flirt. He would compliment you and say suggestive things to you almost constantly, which you reciprocated, finding it fun and harmless. There were also moments where the sexual tension between you two was so thick in whatever area you two occupied that it could be felt like a smothering blanket. Stealing glances from across the room. Gentle touches that lingered longer than they should. “Accidentally” brushing against one another with a polite “excuse me” while your hands swept across his chest and his across your lower back. It was all innocent banter that neither of you would act upon. The reason why was never certain.  
You entered the small bar, the stuffy scent of cigarettes and beer assaulting your nose, but it was a scent you were all too familiar with for it to bother you. There weren’t a lot of people there tonight, only a couple stragglers sitting on scattered stools and two men leisurely playing pool. You spotted Sam in his denim jacket sitting in a booth near the back, the back of his right hand resting on his forehead with a cigarette between his fingers as he stared at some papers in front of him. You walked over to the booth, boots drumming against the wood floor with each step. As if that sound was a signature indication of your presence, his head whipped up and he grinned. You returned his smirk and sat in the booth, opposite side of him.

“Thought you weren’t gonna show for a second there.” He said before taking a drag of the slow-burning cigarette.

“My bed was quite tempting and almost convinced me to stay, but I thought coming here might be more entertaining. After all, I can’t just let you fail this big assignment of yours.” You joked, wondering if he would catch on to the fact that you knew about Portugal.

His eyebrows raised as he looked to the side and blew out the smoke from between his lips. “Yeah about that, uh. It’s not so much a project, it’s more like a...job. A slightly dangerous one but nothin’ too crazy. It’s in Portugal and the big prize is supposed to be this fabled stone that our clients are after. At the moment we’re just tryin’ to crack down on where it could be since these clients don’t know where to look and why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

The whole time Sam was going on about the job you simply stared at him with your chin on your hand and an amused smirk. “Sam, I already know about the Portugal job.”

“Wait, you do?” He looked absolutely bewildered.

You laughed. “Yeah, Sully told me months ago.”

He squinted, slightly waving his hand around, the smoke from his cigarette dancing through the air. “Wait, why would he tell you? I mean, no offense, but aren’t you kinda new to all this?” This, he meant, being thieving and the shady business of excavating places that should be off-limits for treasure to less than ethical clients.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been doin’ this since I could walk.” You exaggerated, stealing his drink, swirling the liquid around. “I’ve known Sully longer than you and Nate combined. Well, maybe not by that much, but still.” You shrugged and took a sip of the scotch. “Plus, he told me about this gig long before he even told you. I was one of the first people he came to about joining him. But I turned it down.”

Sam leaned forward on the table, clearly very interested. “How come?”

You glanced up at him quickly then back at the drink, shrugging once more. “I dunno. I just wasn’t that interested in the job. Didn’t seem very exciting.” Then you remembered. “Oh wait! It’s probably because the last time I did a job with Sully, I was almost the meal of a cannibalistic indigenous tribe outside of Indonesia, so I’m still a little salty about that.”

Sam laughed at that, shaking his head. “No shit? Man, what a trip that must’ve been.”

“Not one of my personal favorites but it was quite an experience. After that Sully did everything he could to make it up to me for such a traumatic event. He’s been forgiven but I’m definitely never going back to that place so long as I live.” You took another sip of the scotch before placing it on the table and gently pushing it towards him if he wanted any.

“Understandable.” He picked up the glass, glancing at the rim and then at you. “Ya know, sharing a drink like this can be considered indirect kissing.” He smirked, slowly bringing it to his lips.

You chuckled lightly, crossing your arms. “What are you, ten?”

“Inches, yeah, actually.” He said, matter-of-factly before throwing back the rest of the scotch.

“You mean you wish you were ten inches, cowboy. The only thing big about you is your ego.” You teased.

He brought a hand to his chest, feigning offense. “That hurts, (Y/N). I’m a sensitive man.”

“I think the word you meant to say there was “brazen”.” You retaliated with a relaxed grin. This was how your conversations with Sam always went. You felt comfortable enough with him to joke around like this without having to worry about it becoming awkward. He laughed softly, gazing right at you with a certain kind of look you had never seen before. It seemed like adoration as opposed to the regular prurient gazes he would direct at you. It caused your heart to pick up just a little and sheepishly glance down at the table, pressing your lips together. You took notice of the documents and tried to bring his attention to them since that was what he wanted you here for.

“So what’s goin’ on with these. What did you want a second opinion on?”

He considered what you had asked, trying to come up with a proper answer while being so distracted by the way your hair framed your face, the dim multifaceted lights overhead accentuating your features and leaving him speechless. You tilted your head, a tiny amused smirk tugging the corner of your lips and your brow rising.

“Helloooo? Where you at right now?” You chuckled, trying to get him back on the same planet as you. He sputtered, blinking rapidly as he came down from whatever cloud he was floating in.

“Oh, uh… I’m here, I-I’m here with… a very, very beautiful woman.” He admitted, sounding a little breathless at first, then catching himself by grinning smugly. 

You rolled your eyes, letting a soft sigh escape your nose. “Uh huh. I’m sure you say that to everyone you’re with.”

“Well, not everyone. I’ve certainly never said that to Victor and I’m with him most of the time.”

“Maybe not verbally but definitely with those smoldering brown eyes.” You teased. “Never pegged you for a manther, either.”

“Manther?” He looked at you incredulously.

“The male equivalent of a cougar.” You smiled wide at his reaction, laughing softly.

“Alright, alright. Back to business.” He turned the papers towards you before pointing on a map. “According to our clients, what we’re looking for should be on one of these islands off the coast of Portugal. The only problem is, we don’t exactly know which one. And we’re not too keen on checking seven different islands for some stone.”

“The Philosopher's Stone, right?” You asked, skimming over the map. 

“Yeah, you know about it?” He sounded almost astounded.

You huffed softly, the sound of a slight chuckle. “You really don’t give me enough credit. Just cause I’m a little younger than you doesn’t mean I don’t know my shit.”

He nodded, giving a little shrug. “Fair enough. So, what do you know then?” 

“Ever heard of the Lagoon of the Seven Cities?” you asked, almost challenging him. You knew he was very knowledgeable when it came to pirates and where to find treasure, but you wondered if he knew about other myths and legends as well. The lesser known kind that was almost like a ghost's tale.

He answered hesitantly. “Uhh...yeah, isn’t it that, uh… tourist attraction, or somethin’?” You laughed quietly, impressed that he was at least aware of its existence. He scratched the back of his neck and glanced over to the bar, seemingly embarrassed by the response he gave.

“It’s so much more than that. And it all starts with its origin. Local legends tell the story of a widower King and his daughter who lived in this kingdom, concealed somewhere by the Western Sea. So many people heard talk about this elusive place but no one could ever find it. And the reason was because of the King. See, he was this proficient alchemist who used his power to hide his domain from travelers, strangers, anyone and everyone, to keep his kingdom and his daughter safe. After his Queen had died, he had taken on all of the care and upbringing of his daughter, Princess Antilia, along with the help of an elderly nurse who had a long history with the King and his late wife. He loved his daughter so dearly and was determined to keep her safe from any and all harm, not wanting to lose her like he lost his Queen. So, he hid the kingdom from the rest of world and forbid Antilia from leaving the castle, keeping her interaction with others as minimal as possible as she grew so very few ever saw her.”

While you spoke, Sam had his arms crossed on the table, leaning forward with ears perked and eyes wide with a fascination for the story, like a child being told some fabled bedtime story.

“And over the years, the King spent most of his time working to create something to prolong the life of him and his daughter so they could spend their lives together for as long as they liked, so the King would never be alone.”

Something behind Sam’s russet eyes sparked like embers coming to life from a dull trance. “The Philosopher’s Stone.” His voice was almost a whisper, deep yet soft and faintly brimming with that childlike excitement. You nodded with a hum of confirmation, finding his current expression and reaction to the story to be very charming, your breath catching quietly.

He pointed his hands at you, eagerly beckoning you to continue. “So what happened next?” He reached into his pocket for another cigarette to light.

“Well… he had succeeded. He created this saffron-colored stone and split it in half, giving one of the pieces to Antilia as a necklace and keeping the other half for himself. And it did was it was meant to; it kept them rejuvenated and healthy, drastically reducing the average course of aging. Everything was going just as the King had wanted. But unbeknownst to him, Antilia would sneak out of the castle while he slept and venture around the hills and valleys. And on one of her late night adventures, she heard music being played from somewhere far away. She followed the melody and found a shepherd boy, all alone playing a flute on a hill. And for many nights, she would return to the same spot, silently hiding so she could listen to him play. Until one night when she was humming along with one of his songs and he discovered her, both of them instantly fall in love with each other. Ya know, all that sappy shit.”  
Sam chuckled, tagging a drag.

“Can’t relate. Never been much of the sappy type. More like the…” He trailed off trying to find the words.

“Lewd? Indecent? Mmm! Profane! Definitely fits your category.” You declared with a point and wink, his lips spreading into a wide grin as he laughed and nodded.

“You know me too well, sweetheart.” 

You cutely squinted at him, your nose scrunching up a bit. “Just a little.”

He gave you that same adoring smile from before, pressing his lips together and lightly shaking his head to keep himself from staring and losing track.

“So what happened to these star-crossed lovebirds?”

“Well, not long after the boy asked the princess for her hand in marriage. So both of them went back to the castle to speak to the King for his blessing. But of course, when he saw his daughter and the strange boy, he was furious. He refused and expelled the boy from the castle, telling him to never return or he would meet a fate worse than death. And after berating Antilia and threatening her with some terrible punishment should she retaliate or disobey him again, she agreed to never leave or violate his orders ever again. But, a couple days later she snuck out again to meet with the boy to tell him that they could never see each other again and to say their last goodbyes. They sat together in a large field and cried all through the night in each other's arms. Two rivers of their heartbroken tears began to pool around them, forming two beautiful lakes. The tears from the green eyes of the princess formed a green lake and the tears of the blue-eyed shepherd boy formed a blue lake, both lagoons merged together by a narrow channel of water.”

“That’s just not possible,” Sam interjected, putting out his cigarette. “I mean, now the phrase, “cry me a river” makes sense, but that’s not how lakes are made.” Clearly, Sam was not particularly a believer of the supernatural or mythical aspects of history. Even after all the stories Nate had told him of the otherworldly creatures and equivocal things he’s seen, he was still skeptical.

“Yeah, maybe not through regular circumstances, but the princess wore her half of the Philosopher’s Stone everywhere she went. While they sat there and wept it must have triggered something in the stone, giving their tears the ability to form their sorrow into substance. But that’s not all it did; while it gave them power, it, in turn, took their lives in exchange. They disappeared into the lagoon, their bodies never to be found. And when the King went into the lagoon, desperately trying to find his daughter, all he found was the stone. In his grief, he merged the broken pieces of the stone back together, making it whole again so he could use its power one last time to conceal his kingdom and hide the stone away so no one could ever use it.”

You turned the map back toward him and pointed at one of the islands. “If you wanna find the stone, you’re gonna wanna look here, where the lagoon is. It’s gonna be somewhere on this island.”

Sam beamed at you, impressed by your knowledge of such a thing that it made you that much more attractive to him.  
“Well, I’ll be damned. You really do know your shit.”

“Well, I am more than just a pretty face.” You purred, batting your lashes playfully.

He grinned, lightly chewing on his bottom lip. You leaned back and stretched your arms over your head, your back arching and your crop top rising slightly to reveal more of your belly. Sam’s eyes flickered up and down, taking in the sight and shifting gently in his seat. You pulled out your phone and checked the time. It was a little after ten and you were beginning to feel a little worn down, thinking to yourself that you should probably head home and get to bed.

Sam pulled you out of your thoughts. “So, why did you refuse to join Victor when you know so much about the stone and where to find it? I mean, it’s no wonder he went to you about it first. You’re like an expert on the whole myth.”

“I wouldn’t say, expert. There’s still a lot about the stone I don’t know about. And even if we did find the lost kingdom, I don’t know the stone’s exact whereabouts. It’s possible the King could have moved it away from the kingdom before his passing.”

“Even so…” Sam began, looking at you intently. “... I think you should reconsider. You would be a great addition to the team. And… it’d be nice having you around more.”

You tilted your head, giving him a cheeky grin. “Mr. Drake, is this your way of saying you like me and my presence?”

He shrugged in a nonchalant manner, glancing out to the bar. “Could be.” It looked like he wanted to say more but his tongue became fixed to his mouth, the words seizing in his throat. You stretched once more before scooting out of the booth to stand.

“Well, I should be headin’ home. It’s gettin’ late and I’m startin’ to get tired.” You admitted, not wanting to necessarily leave him but the hefty scent of beer and cigarette smoke was starting to give you a headache.

Sam stood as well, promptly stashing the documents he brought into an old backpack. “Here, why don’t I walk you home? Don’t want you runnin’ into some weirdos by yourself on the way back.”

You smiled at him, knowing that you could handle yourself just fine should something like that happen, and knowing that he knew it too. “Sure.” You replied softly, turning on your heel and heading out of the tavern with Sam right behind you. The both of you walked silently next to each other to your apartment, Sam glancing at you out of the corner of his eye from time to time, hands buried in the pockets of his jean jacket. He knew the two of you were coming close to your place and his mind was scrambling to come up with ways to keep you from leaving. He wasn’t sure how you felt about him and his advances toward you. Sure you reciprocated his flirtations and innuendos but did it mean you held any interest for him or was it all just fun and games to you that held no substance whatsoever?

You looked up at the shanty complex before stopping and glancing over at Sam. “Well, this is my stop. Thanks for-”

“I really think you should reconsider the Portugal job…” He suddenly interrupted, not looking at you but instead at his boots, gently chewing on his tongue.

“Sam…”

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! You know Victor’s gonna be more than happy to have you tag along and I promise I won’t let you get eaten by anything.” He looked up at you then, his eyes boring into yours with anticipation. You pressed your lips together and crossed your arms, humming thoughtfully as if you were contemplating. “What do I gotta do to convince you?” He finally asked, clearly very determined to get you to agree. You wondered what brought on such tenacity.

You shrugged and tilted your head. “You’re a smart guy, I’m sure you can think of something.” The tone in your voice seemed casual yet the playfulness that danced in your eyes seemed to pull him closer to you like a magnet, his feet slowly coming up the steps until he was looking right up at you. 

“What if I kissed you?” He whispered slightly, shamelessly gazing at your lips and back up to your eyes, the brown of his own seeming to bleed a brighter hue under the streetlight and emphasize his excitement which he was trying to suppress. He was searching for the truth in your eyes, knowing not to trust what you let slip past those lips he desperately wanted to kiss. He needed to know for sure that this was what you wanted.

A slight smirk spread across your face and you gently bit your bottom lip before speaking up, voice soft but unwavering. “I guess you’ll just have to kiss me and find out.”

He combed through your eyes once more just to be sure before he placed his palm on your cheek, curled his fingers around the nape of your neck, and pressed his lips to yours in an urgent manner. Your right hand slowly slipped up his chest to the side of his neck, fingers resting on the small black soaring birds that were part of his skin and seemed to flutter with every beat of his pulse. His mouth moved against yours leisurely, tentatively, always giving you enough time to break the kiss should you want to stop if this wasn’t what you wanted. But it was. You had wanted this for an amount of time you weren’t even sure of and you didn’t even know you had wanted it this badly.  
He broke the kiss briefly to press his forehead to yours and catch his breath, sucking in a heap of air and letting it out slowly, shakily. His eyes began to search yours again, wondering what you wanted to do next and if you even wanted to proceed. After catching your own breath, instead of answering him verbally your lips were upon his, more fervent and filled with hunger. He readily returned the kiss with just as much greediness, his other hand snaking its way around your waist to bring you closer to him so you were chest to chest. Once you parted your lips in just the slightest, his tongue slipped past and found yours, eliciting a surprised moan from your throat. He shivered at the soft sound and held you tighter. Your nails gently dug into the birds on his skin and he slowly glided his fingers across the skin on the inside of your forearm toward your hand. As he did this you felt the goosebumps rise on your flesh and a prickling sensation scattered throughout your body before swarming to the core between your thighs. You had forgotten how sensitive your skin was, especially around your arms. Even the slightest touch was enough to make your entire body tremble and your stomach to flop.

His caress extracted an involuntary moan, one that was much louder than the one from before and lewder. His ears pricked up at the noise and he broke the kiss to pull back and look at you. You were panting lightly, lips red and swollen from his ardent kisses, gazing up at him through hooded, lust clouded eyes. The sight itself made him swallow hard and he could feel his jeans becoming a little too tight and restricting.

You were the first to speak up. “Do you wanna come inside?” You whispered.

He gave you a sly grin. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to see what not pulling out feels like. But I think we should go inside first.”

You rolled your eyes at his teasing and swiftly bit his bottom lip, giving it a tug with a naughty smirk before releasing it and heading inside the small complex, your hand holding onto his as you guided him to your apartment. You were at the door and you reached for your keys to unlock it but Sam decided to push you up against the door and attack the back of your neck with his mouth, your cheek gently pressed against the wood of the door. He pushed your hair out of the way and placed multiple kisses and bites and licks to your skin, dragging his lips lightly across your warm flesh which caused you to moan like before and your thighs to squeeze together. His hands were at your hips and he pressed his groin against your backside, slowly making you move your hips so your ass was grinding against his erection that was straining to be released from his jeans.  
He found a certain spot where your neck and shoulder met that seemed to be extra sensitive, taking note of the way your body trembled and the needy little mewl that slipped past your lips, and he began to suckle on that spot mercilessly. You bit down on your lip hard to stop yourself from making too much noise, not wanting any of your neighbors to open their doors and find you being salaciously fondled by some man. You tried your hardest to focus on getting the door open, fumbling with your keys as he continued to suck and nibble and kiss that spot and the area around it over and over. He chuckled as he heard the sound of the keys shaking in your fingers.

“C’mon (Y/N)... open the door.” He purred into your ear, clearly enjoying the reaction he was getting just from touching and kissing you. Your brows furrowed and with a slight pout you bumped back against him lightly with your ass and proceeded to unlock the door, filled with determination and an unrelenting desire that was burning between your legs. You pushed the door open and stepped inside, waiting for him to step in before you closed and locked it once more, turning on the warm light to illuminate your living room and small kitchen.  
He examined your home, taking in every detail and nodding approvingly.

“Nice place you got here. Small… but homey nonetheless.”

“Shut up.” Before he could even register what you were doing, your lips were back on his and your hands cradled his face after you had shed your jacket and tossed it to the floor. He kissed you back just as urgently, reaching for his own jacket as you helped shuck it off of him.  
He swiftly picked you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you over to the futon bed in the middle of the room, the soft warm lights that lit up your modest home hanging well above it. He laid you down and while sitting on his knees between your legs, he pulled his shirt off in one swift motion, tossing it to the floor. Your eyes roamed over his exposed skin, biting your lip as you lightly dragged your fingers over the hair that trailed down his abdomen till the tips of your digits teased the area above and around the hem of his jeans.

“Woof…” You purred, your voice a soft and sultry drip of honey. He smirked and immediately resumed kissing you, tossing one of your legs over his waist as he began to grind against you. He slipped his tongue into your mouth while your hands slipped into his hair, grabbing it in fistfuls. You could feel him tense up a little when you grabbed his locks, the muscles in his arms going taunt around you as if he was preparing for something to happen. But the way he was kissing you, flicking his tongue against yours as if to coax you, it was like he was hoping you would do something, silently pressing you on with his mouth, C’mon… do it. You test the waters by gently gripping his hair and tug it. He moaned into your mouth and dragged his teeth across your bottom lip. You tugged again, this time a bit rougher causing his head to tilt back a bit. This time he emitted a guttural sound and bit down on your lip hard, making you whimper in pain even as your hips bucked up against his and grated against his erection.

He released your lip and gingerly licked at the indents his teeth made. “Sorry… I just-”

“You really like that, huh?” You grinned like a mischievous minx, running your own tongue over your bottom lip. He was about to answer but you tugged his hair again, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. You leaned up and dragged your tongue over his rugged flesh, feeling those little black birds flutter rapidly while he closed his eyes and moaned. Sam shook his head roughly out of your grip with a soft growl and pinned both of your hands above your head before pressing open-mouthed kisses to your own neck, the coarse stubble on his face causing your skin to bristle. He made his way to your collarbone, sucking on your skin to draw up red and purple stains to the surface, painting a string of blotches with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. You gently nibbled on your bottom lip as you felt his hand snake its way over your exposed belly to your crop top, pushing the fabric up to reveal your bare breasts.

He licked his lips as he drank in the sight of you beneath him and felt his cock twitch in his jeans, seeming to revel in the fact that you were bra-less the entire time. Sam began to kiss and lick and nip every inch of your breasts, decorating your skin with more hickies. While his mouth was at work his hand released both of yours, still held above your head, to lightly drag his nails down your forearm. You let out a sharp gasp which was followed by a lewd mewl, your skin bristling again at the sensation while you rubbed your thighs together. For some reason, you had extremely sensitive skin. Even the airiest of touches could make your head spin and your body heat up instantaneously. Your most sensitive areas are your hands, arms, and neck. Sam’s ears perked up and his eyes traveled back up to your face, your eyes closed and a deep red blush coating your cheeks. He looked back and forth between your face and his fingers delicately trailing up and down your arm like a playful spider, carefully watching your reactions.  
His lids lowered over his eyes as it clicked and a smirk slowly spread over his face. He grabbed your right wrist and brought your hand to his face, gently rubbing his stubble against your palm, leaving light kisses. You shivered and pressed your lips together, muffling the moan trying to push through. He laughed quietly, the heat of his breath against your reactive skin creating a damp spot in your jeans.

“S-sam…” You breathed, peeking at him through lidded eyes.

“I like havin’ my hair pulled… you like soft touches.” He spoke in a low, husky voice, still barely touching your skin with his lips. “Most of the girls I’ve been with prefer bein’ roughed around. They get off on bein’ treated like they’re anything other than a lady.” He began unbuttoning your jeans, pulling them off along with your soaked panties in one go. He leaned back, sitting on his knees again as his hands faintly glided over the back of your thighs. “But you… you’re so responsive to the slightest touch. Just look at how wet you are already.” He pushed your legs forward, your knees touching your breasts as your inner thighs squished your plump lower lips together. He bit his lip at the lewd sight, gingerly running one finger between your slit, lips shining against the warm light above you from your juices.

You whimpered and wrapped your arms around the back of your knees, pulling your legs against you and peeking up at him, chewing on your lip impatiently.  
He grinned. “Good girl…” He hummed, moving his finger up and down between your crevice. His other hand went to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping the restrictive clothing, pushing them down along with his boxers, his erection finally free. He stood and stepped out of them completely, removing his socks as well so he was completely naked before he reached toward you and gripped your hips, pulling you down to the end of the bed while Sam’s knees rested on the floor. He spread your pudgy lips, basking in the sight of the pink flower-like flesh it hid underneath. 

“Even when I went down on em’, they wanted me to be rough and fast. I wonder though…” His breath ghosted over your exposed pussy before he slowly dragged his tongue from the end of you to where you began, playfully flicking the tip of his tongue against your swollen clit. Your thighs twitched and your hips bucked upward in surprise, gasping softly. He grasped your hips a bit tighter, careful not to cause you any discomfort before he buried his face in your essence, his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking ever so lightly. You moaned and mewled deliriously, the feeling of his lips and tongue against your highly sensitive clit driving you insane. Your hands reached forward and found his shoulders, gripping him before slowly dragging your nails down his arms and meeting his hands that still held your hips. His fingers instantly caught yours and your palms were now pressed to his.  
He released one of your hands and gently tugged on your clit with his lips before letting go with a soft wet sound, breathing hard. He sucked on two of his fingers, coating them with his saliva before slowly and carefully pushing them inside you. You winced and bit your lip, whimpering as his fingers stretched your walls to accommodate the width of both of his digits. Sam’s tongue returned to your clit, flicking and lapping at it tenderly while he began pumping his fingers into you slowly. With the position you were in, legs clutched together and knees pressed to your chest the sensation was almost unbearable. With every brush of his tongue or his lips, every thrum of his fingers pushing back and forth into you, every pleased groan that resonated in his throat seemed to amplify each bit of stimuli you were experiencing. You were panting, moaning, and arching your back. Your free hand roamed over your breasts, teasing your nipples while your other hand clenched his tightly.

You could feel that coil in your lower abdomen gradually tightening and heating up, that fever-like burn flooding your inner thighs and trickling down to your clit. 

“Sam… Sam, I’m close…” You huffed through moans and whimpers. He hummed in response, focusing the tip of his tongue to play with your pink pearl lightly while his fingers curled over inside you, pressing down and rubbing on that special hidden spot over and over. A piercing gasp stole the air from around you and expelled in a long, lustful moan. A couple more ministrative pumps from his fingers and flicks from his tongue sent you over the edge, back arching and hand tightly grasping the sheets as that scorching coil released, that aphrodisiac-like heat surging through your body. You twitched and bucked uncontrollably, Sam keeping a secure grip on you as he continued to do what he was doing through your heady orgasm. It wasn’t until you had slumped back against the mattress and you were panting hard that he stopped, slowly retracting his fingers from you and giving your clit a soft kiss. Your legs finally fell back onto the bed, feeling like jelly. He crawled over you and laid beside you, looking a little breathless himself.

You slowly turned your head to look at him, eyes heavy, lips puffy and red. “Looks like that mouth can do more than just talk shit.” You joked, voice husky and tired. Sam chuckled and pressed his forehead to yours, closing his eyes as he ran his hand up and down your side. You closed your eyes as well, feeling your heartbeat return to a steady pace. You could faintly smell the scent of your essence on his mouth. After a couple minutes of silence and relishing in the fact that you were naked with him after letting him make you cum, he opened his eyes and was about to speak up. However, it seemed that you had quickly fallen asleep, lips parted slightly, chest rising and falling calmly. 

A small smile tugged at his lips and he shook his head. Guess he did a better job than he thought. He carefully reached down and pulled the blanket over you both. Sam attentively pulled your body to his and he rested his chin on your head, yawning softly and closing his eyes as he began to felt drowsy himself.

“G’night, (Y/N)...”


End file.
